


Just Like One Of My East Alternian Animes!

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Series: Troll Call One-Shots [6]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Claws, F/M, Rough Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: Tegiri thought he was hot shit when he managed to corner Polypa. But it looks like things aren't going accord to plan*.*Plan means tactical contingistrat





	Just Like One Of My East Alternian Animes!

"Sh-shit!" There was a loud clatter as you knocked the sword out of the tealblood's hands. The look of shock on his face sent a shiver down your spine, and you pounced, pinning him quickly under you.  
  
"Well well well, look what the meowbeast dragged in. Looks like your 'plans' fell apart again, Tegiri." You grinned and leered down at him, pinning his hips to the ground with yours. The teal flush on his face only made you grin wider, and you leaned in to lick his cheek.  
  
"Fuck you, Polypa! This isn't even my final form!"

"How about this then?" With a laugh you dragged your claws down his chest, shredding this clothing between the sharp points. His hands flew up to grab you, but your reflexes were faster, and you quickly grabbed his wrists. You roughly pinned his hands over his head, letting your free hand tear off strips of fabric off of his boy, quickly exposing his bulge. You ignored the writhing tentacle however, and continued tugging away scraps of fabric.

Finally you moved your hand back and tugged your pants down, growling to silence Tegiri's protests. His bulge was drooling and squirming against his stomach, but your goal was lower. You pressed your own bulge against him, groaning and grinding against him as the tentacle sought out his dripping bulge. It didn't take long for your bulge to find it's mark, and Tegiri let out a pathetic moan under you as the rough numbs dotting your bulge scraped along the inside of his nook.

You leaned down into his face, pressing a rough, toothy kiss to his lips. You both bit at each other in the kiss, mixing teal and olive blood in your mouths as you roughly pounded his nook. "You taste like shit, Tegiri. At least, fuck, your nook is tight, nnnggyeah."

Tegiri only groaned and growled in response, wrenching his hands from your grip and digging his claws into your shoulders has he came. Cool teal slurry sprayed between you as you thrust into him roughly a few more times, finally climaxing as his nook clenched around you roughly. You held yourself firmly in him, growling lowly as you filled his tight nook. Finally, you pulled free, knocking his claws from your shoulders effortlessly. You stood quickly, pulling your pants back on and fixing your bandages as you stalked away. "Next time don't be so fucking obvious."

Behind you, you could just barely hear Tegiri respond. "Just according to plan."


End file.
